mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Supreme Lady Rachel Correnson Sarkhon.
Supreme Lady Rachel Correnson Sarkhon-Last First Daughter of Atlantis.Mother of Supreme Lord Jahovah Sarkhon,Wife of Supreme Lord Rhasnack Attumas Sarkhon. Imperial House Correnson is a fictional noble family from the Maveric universe created by the Thompson Brothers. The Corrinos come to power after mankind's victory against the Titans- militant group huge headed/tiny bodied humans calling themselves the Titans use this widespread reliance on machine intelligence to seize control of the entire universe. The Titans soon make the transition into cyborgs ; through the use of specialized interfaces, their brains are installed inside giant, mobile, mechanized "bodies." These fearsome, weaponized bodies make the Titans virtually immortal — and unstoppable.1 They later convert a number of subservient humans into an army of "Titans" to enforce their rule over the universe, and this so-called "Time of Titans" lasts for a century Supreme Lord Rhasnack Attumas Sarkhon.The Sarkhon Family is a fictional noble family from the Maveric universe created by the Thompson Brothers. One of the Great Houses of the feudal interstellar empire known as the Imperium, its members play a role in every novel in the series. It is suggested within the series that the root of theSarkhonline is the ancient House of Sarkhon. 2 Geographic Center of House of Supreme Lord Rhasnack Attumas Sarkhon Edit The Supreme Lord Rhasnack Attumas Sarkhon and his Family. Up until the latter days of , House of Supreme Lord Rhasnack Attumas Sarkhon maintained the planetary fief of and had their center of operation on the planet Caladan, which they had ruled for twenty generations. House OF Supreme Lord Rhasnack Attumas Sarkhon had perfected a form of government that resulted in a well-organized society and a spiritually satisfied people. Furthermore, Supreme Lord Rhasnack Attumas Sarkhon kept Caladan a lush, prosperous paradise with relatively low industrial levels, in stark contrast to House Shaitanus,Karza and Moonthorn's capital, on Hades Prime. However, the House was also proficient in war; it maintained Swordmasters, Warmasters and Mentats to train and lead their army, and had even developed its own Battle Language. At the request of Atlantean Emperor Supreme Lord Rhasnack Attumas Sarkhon IV, moved the House along the whole Imperial City of Atlasan into deep space, to take over governing operations of the Atlantean Empire from House Shaitanus,Karza and Moonthorn. However, Leto I was walking into a trap set up by a newly-formed alliance between House Shaitanus,Karza and Moonthorn ,who were destroying the homeworld of Atlantis The Houses of Correson ,Zarkhon and Thornson,who took the places of House Shaitanus,Karza and Moonthorn ,went them along with several other major Atlantean Capital cities Caste Sarkhon remained the home of House Supreme Lord Rhasnack Attumas Sarkhon until the official endof the Final Titan War along the Outer Rim of the Armaggedon Nebula. House Sarkhon rules the terran planet of Atlantis, employing noble spirit, just ways and virtue in its endeavors. Also proficient in war, the family has even developed an Sarkhon battle language (in the 1984 film version, this language is presented as a system of hand signals; the novels also include a spoken language). The colors of House Sarkhon are green ,red,blue and black, and their symbol is a red hawk. , Leto's two greatest enemies conspire against him. The Baron Honn Kanza appears to surrender Arrakis to House Sarkhon , which requires Leto to transfer all his people to the inhospitable desert planet. Aware that some plot is afoot, Supreme Lord Rhasnack Attumas Sarkhon accepts his new fiefdom so that he might form an alliance with the Fremen and end the plots against him and his House. Leto's plan to forge a formidable army, by unleashing what he termed Arrakis' "Desert Power", would not culminate until after his death, through the efforts of Jessica and Paul 1.Members of the Imperial ancient House Clan of SarKhon-A many Atlanteans put a high price on family. Passing on their blood onto the next generation is al important as upholding the Laws of Time and fighting evil throughout time and space. Members of the Imperial ancient House Clan of Sar-Khon-A many Atlanteans put a high price on family. Passing on their blood onto the next generation is al important as upholding the Laws of the nation and fighting evil throughout the world. Notes I want to create a superhero, which cares about family and does not ever grow up- endless excuses not to grow beyond teenage loner crap throughout his career, as so many heroes always do. My heroes are men, not pre adolescent heroes who never grow up and hack writer produce tons of crap to feed into that 27/7-356 days a year-for a half century.